My Life With Kate II
by splitter sora
Summary: Well here it is! A sequel to My Life With Kate. Takes place few years after the first one. Kate and I are back as we go one more adventures filled with love, drama, and action. Rated T, maybe M later for sex and some language. I only own me and Katie. Everything else belongs to Lionsgate.


**My Life with Kate II: Chapter 1**

_Well shit! It's been quite a while hasn't it? I've been doing a lot of thinking and while I hast been thinking I gained an idea for a new story with me and the lovely Kate! This one I guarantee will be better than the first, and Kate does too, as she will be helping with the writing. Heres the story:_

_**Taking place years after the first story, Chris and Kate have settled down in Jasper park with their own lives together, and the story will tell of the amazing adventures the two lovers share.**_

_Chapter 1: An Update of Our Lives_

Hello all! It really has been a while hasn't it? Anyway. Kate and I are doing really well. Since last time I graduated high school, and Kate and I went to Mississippi State University where I got my degree in Forestry, and I became a park ranger for Jasper, which was convenient for the both of us. I built a house near the valley where Kate's pack lived, and it allowed Kate to go see the folks more often. But for me, it allowed me to be away from society, make a decent living, and enjoy the outdoors. Plus its fun kicking people out of the park hehe. Well, since we moved here, my colleague from College became a Bio Engineer for a special Bio-Tech company based in Ontario. He built a machine that can re-arrange bones, grow organs, and re-structure an organism's body to where it would take the shape of another. (For example, it could make a wolf have human arms, legs, and organs while still having fur and a wolf's head. Basically gives them an athro form.) Kate had the procedure done on my birthday and surprised me, for she was even more beautiful than ever. So ever since the procedure, Kate can wear human clothes and she now owns a cellphone and her own laptop where she takes online classes to get a degree. She's trying to get a degree in Forestry like I am. So here is where our story begins...

I had just clocked out of the office and pulled into the driveway. Kate was inside cooking dinner, wearing her favorite jeans and t-shirt with Black Veil Brides on it. For dinner, she was making some sort of mac and cheese casserole, which looked amazing. That wolf can cook I tell ya. Coming home to see her make your favorite meal, is something special.

"Hey babe." I said as I walked in the door.

"Oh, hi honey, how was your day?"

"Same old shit. Yours?"

"Yep, I have to study for an exam in Bio II. I'm nervous though, that class is brutal." Kate said.

"You can do it. You are more than welcome to borrow my notes if you want." I said.

"Thanks dear! Why don't you get changed? Dinner is almost ready. You know I hate it when you eat with dirty clothes."

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled as I walked to our bedroom.

I took off my clothes and jumped in the shower. As I rinsed off I had memories of how we met and how much we had been through, to almost drowning, nearly being run over, beaten up and everything in between. I smiled, knowing that Kate truly was the one for me.  
When I got dressed, I saw Kate had set the table. Once we said grace, we served ourselves and chowed down. We both had big helpings since we eat A LOT. Kate has been trying to improve her eating skills a bit, since she was a wolf, she would scarf her food down, but now she has been accepted in the human world, she had to let that go and eat like a lady.

"Damn Kate, this is good."

"Aw, thanks babe. I made it with love."

"So what's going on with you?" I asked.

"Oh! I wanted to remind you I invited my parents and some of our friends to dinner Friday night. I told them you would make steaks on the grill. My dad has become quite fond of them ever since he tried one at your birthday." Kate said.

"Cool. Can Humphrey and the omegas come?" I asked.

"Yeah, I invited them too."

"Don't you think that's awkward? I mean you two broke up over me."

"It was mutual, Humphrey fell for my cousin Katie. She's a sweet little thing and they are doing very well together. I heard talk of puppies soon" Kate said, sipping her wine.

"Kate can you drink alcohol?" I asked.

"Yep, I can do everything and eat everything a human can, the only wolf features I have are my looks along with my alpha skills." Kate said.

"Nice... so you can get drunk he he." I chuckled

"What do you think I'm trying to do hun?" Kate smirked.

"You are one crazy bitch" I laughed.

"No sir, I am simply one hell of a wife." Kate grinned. (For you anime fans, can you guess what I referenced?)

"Were not even married." I laughed.

"I DONT CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kate laughed

Yep, she was already pretty drunk. After we cleaned up the kitchen I opened a bottle of some wine my friend gave us for Christmas this past year. (Btw I am like 25 in this story). Kate was very fond of white wine so I poured her a glass. We both spent the evening watching some TV. We recently got into Anime, and were about to start a series called Sword Art Online, which tells the story about people getting trapped inside a MMORPG. We also watched shows like The Walking Dead and Brooklyn Nine-Nine, which was a pretty funny show.

Kate was a bit tipsy by the end of the night, so I decided to help her to bed. Once I helped her change into her undies and t-shirt, I went ahead and got myself a shower. Once I finished, I walked back to see Kate fast asleep, snoring. I smiled and thought of how perfect of a wife she really was. She went back and forth between her alpha duties and house work just to make sure we were both happy. But lately, I've noticed she's been kinda tired lately. She gets out for spring break next week, so I thought we could get out and go somewhere on vacation. Maybe a trip to NYC to visit some museums and galleries, or check into a nice quiet hotel somewhere. I wasn't quite sure what she would like, plus I was a little nervous about some people seeing Kate. I know very well not everyone will understand and/or approve of Kate's looks, and I hope my friend's invention is a success, because if more wolves or animals like Kate were around, it would be a hell of a lot easier. All of these things slipped my mind as I soon drifted to sleep.


End file.
